la idea de Sion
by Yukima Reyes
Summary: Sion sabe que Nezumi -despierto- nunca dejaría que le tome las manos a la hora de dormir, pero no esperaba que Nezumi aceptara fácilmente los besos. Puede leerse independiente o considerarse una precuela de mi fic "Lo que podría suceder un día cualquiera" De antemano gracias por leer.


**la idea de Sion**

_...yo soy el marido que te hace falta._

_Pues por esta luz que se recrea alumbrando tu hermosura,_

_Que no te casarás con otro hombre que conmigo._

_Porque yo he nacido para domarte..._

_[Acto II, escena única, La fierecilla domada]_

Sion rodo a una esquina -apegándose a la pared- de la pequeña cama evitando el golpe de Nezumi dormido. No era algo extraño, ya prácticamente estaba acostumbrado, era cosa de todas las noches.

Una de las tantas veces que saco el tema de que Nezumi tenía un muy mal dormir, este le respondió:

—Si quieres dormir en el suelo o en el sofá a mi no me importa, nadie te obligá a dormir en la cama conmigo—

Después de eso Sion había intentado dormir en el sofá, y aunque no despertara con un pie en su cara o un puño en su costado, era incomodo, no tendría una respuesta precisa si alguien le preguntara "¿por qué?" pero era incomodo.

El prefería despertar en el suelo y saber que había dormido junto a Nezumi, a sólo centímetros de su cuerpo delgado pero nada débil, en donde solo debía mover su mano levemente para tocar su hermoso rostro durmiente, en donde, si no despertaba a Nezumi, podía estrechar su mano y culpar a un recuerdo, después de todo, mas de una vez había despertado con la mano de Nezumi entre las suyas, y esas eran las pocas veces que Nezumi no lo pateaba fuera.

Sion suspiro y se acercó silenciosamente a Nezumi, se movió intentando no tocarlo de más pues solo lograría que Nezumi le diera la espalda, y eso no era lo que quería, cuando llego a su lado dejo caer su cabeza y deslizo su mano alcanzando la de Nezumi, entrelazo sus dedos, acariciando con el pulgar la suave piel de esa elegante mano.

Nezumi era hermoso de pies a cabeza, todo en él era perfecto, piel tersa y suave casi como una chica, pero un temperamento fuerte que complementaba el ego masculino. Era perfecto, Sion sabía eso y nada ni nadie haría que cambiara de opinión.

Nezumi soltó un suspiro apretando su mano y acurrucándose cerca, siempre parecía mas calmado cuando tomaba su mano, pero era algo difícil por que si se despertaba antes, él se volteaba dándole la espalda, o peor, una vez que lo vio intentando tomarle la mano lo pateo –despierto- y estuvo a punto de tirarlo a la fría noche, en cambio cuando despertaba y ya estaban con la manos unidas el solo se alejaba y olvidaba el asunto.

Sion cerró los ojos adormilado mientras murmuraba un "dulces sueños". Él no esperaba despertar con la cabeza de Nezumi ocupando su brazo derecho, aun con su mano izquierda sosteniendo firmemente la de Nezumi, era una posición extraña pero increíblemente cómoda, ni siquiera su brazo entumecido quitaba ese cálido sentimiento que se poso en su pecho, era como esa noche cuando durmió junto a Nezumi por primera vez, hace cuatro años, cuando habían dormido abrazados.

Nezumi murmuro algo en sueño, de alguna forma estaba mas abajo que Sion por lo que su cabeza estaba un par de centímetros mas abajo que la suya, Sion trago lo menos ruidosamente que pudo, algo en la cercanía actual con Nezumi lo ponía un poco nervioso pero contento.

—Othello...— Murmuro Nezumi medio dormido, y Sion tuvo que soltar una risita, hasta donde sabía Nezumi iba a interpretar un papel en esa obra, pero aun se negaba a dejarlo ir a ver la obra, lo que sabia era gracias a Rikiga-san e Inukashi.

Nezumi se tenso de repente y Sion se atrevió a inclinar su cabeza para mirarlo, encontrándose con esos hermosos y profundos ojos grises, rozando sus narices juntas, mientras sentía el aliento de Nezumi. Él rostro de Nezumi, aun medio dormido, se veía claramente confundido, Sion sonrió y termino la distancia entre ellos, besándolo.

Nezumi estaba allí quieto, tanto que creyó que se había quedado dormido de nuevo, entreabrió un ojo aun sin despegar sus labios, y volvió a ver esa mirada penetrante, los ojos de Nezumi se estrecharon y se vio envuelto en una lucha de labios, donde excitantes sonidos de humedad y succión salían de ellos, jadeos y gemidos que ya no sabia si eran de él o Nezumi inundaron la pequeña habitación, y no era como si importara, en este momento a el solo le importaba estar unida a Nezumi tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieran. Cuando el aire ya fue escaso Nezumi retrocedió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su brazo.

Largos minutos de silencio siguieron, los dos intentaban recuperar el aire.

—…Eso fue sólo un beso de Buenos días— Dijo Nezumi levantándose de repente y dándole la espalda.

— ¿Hay besos para muchas cosas?—

—Por supuesto, creo que mínimo como mil formas de besar—

Su mente comenzaba a formar una idea.

—Oh, es bueno saberlo—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Secreto— Le sonrió a Nezumi y supo que el ya sabia lo que venia.

—Ya veo, mientras no sean despedidas…— Se levanto y camino al baño, al poco tiempo volvió con su típico ropaje gastado y envolvió la tela en forma de bufanda en su cuello.

—Tengo trabajo, vuelvo a la hora de almuerzo—

—Cuidate—

Sion no podía dejar de sonreír aun cuando Nezumi se había ido hace casi una hora.

Ahora tenía una idea, pequeña pero buena idea, Nezumi podía negarse a dormir con sus manos juntas, pero no se enfado cuando se besaron.

_—… mínimo como mil formas de besar—había dicho Nezumi._

Sion sonrió, se esforzaría en investigar los besos y darle a Nezumi todos lo que aprendiera.

—Tal vez pueda recibirlo con un beso de "Bienvenido a casa"— Murmuro para si sabiendo que iba a hacer exactamente eso.

Besarlo de muchas formas distintas por todo el tiempo que pudiera.

.::Fin::.

* * *

Pd1: Ocupo Sion en vez de Shion por que me acostumbre a escribirlo de esa forma, la novela en ingles que seguía lo traducía de esa forma, lo mismo el fansub del anime, y de alguna forma me acostumbre a escribirlo de esa forma por que lo siento mas "correcto" lamento si es alguna molestia o les da un problema, se que la mayoría ocupa "Shion"


End file.
